The Powers that Be: Knights Sentinel
The Knights Sentinel have stood as the protectors of Nerath and its lands since the Empires inception. Named for the Sentinel Stars under which Emperor Caweyth, their founder, was born, the Sentinels have become more than Nerath's fighting force, large and powerful enough to be considered a nation unto themselves. No human realm is beyond their power and their means to protect... or rule. The Inner Circle *'Grandmaster'- Highest and most senior rank of the order. Commander-in-Chief of the Order's armies and dictator of policy. Advised and guided by the Inner Circle. Current: Arwyth, recently assassinated. *'Seneschal General'- Order Primis of the Seneschals. Dispenser of the treasury, overseer of all lands and revenue. Current: General Luvian *'High Scion'- Order Primis of the Scions. Overseer of the religious rites and leader of the Sentinels chaplains. Maintains the spiritual health of the Knights and maintains the holy sites under the Sentinel's protection. Current: High Scion Eoth the Preacher. *'Lord Solar'- Order Primis of the Archons. Regulates the dispensation of discipline and law within the Knights and their subjects. Acts as judge for any violations of law brought before the Inner Circle. Current: Lord Solar Hightalon. *'Knight Admiral'- Commander-in-Chief of the Sentinels naval and airship forces. Supercedes the Grandmasters authority in the instance of an aerial or naval engagement. Current: Knight Admiral Terenis. *'Grand Lorekeeper'- Order Primis of the Lorekeepers. Trains and commands the Sentinel Warmages. Advises the Grandmaster in matters of the supernatural and arcane, and maintains the Sentinels armory of magical artefacts. *'Master of the Hunt'- Order Primis of the Rangers. Commands and reports on the findings of the scouts, spies and hunters of the Order. In the event of a grievance made against the Inner Circle, the Master will lead a Cohort of Vengeance to right the wrong personally. Current: Master Guilard. *'Silver Star'- The Champion of the Knights Sentinel. The Grandmasters personal general and swordarm. Has the right to rally any Knight in the order to his side at any time for battle. Commander-in-Chief of all cavalry operations in the order, and maintains the Knights equestrian assets. Current: Champion Gareth. *'The Nine Chapter Masters'- Masters of the Nine Chapters of the Knights Sentinel. Maintain their ordered knights and lands according to the will of the Inner Circle, and lead their Chapters in battle. The Chapters of the Knights Sentinel The first founding chapters were named for the four Sentinel Stars, the namesakes of the chapter. The remaining chapters were founded later, and have collected names due to their history and notable deeds. *'Quintos, the Grandmasters Own'- Current: Chapter Master Arios *'Bravos, Keepers of Starhome'- Current: Chapter Master Luccan *'Terios, the Frontier Wardens'- Current: Chapter Master Xander *'Noros', Keepers of Roshtahl- Current: Chapter Master Horan *'The Dragonbloods'- Famed for slaying a notable number of dragons in its history. Current: Chapter Master Valgard. *'The Silverons'- Boasts the highest number of Silver Stars recruited from its ranks in the Knights' history. Current: Chapter Master Edgar. *'Blade of Amadus'- Founded as the personal chapter of Prince Amadus in Nerath's third century of rule. Current: Chapter Master Thoriam. *'The Seven'- Recently renamed to honor the sacrifice of the seven princes of Nerath who died in the final battle of the Old City. Current: Chapter Master Kreigan. *'The Seekers'- The most recent order, founded by remnants of Knightly orders decimated by the fall of Nertah, seeking to avenge their fallen empire. Current: Chapter Master Dougal. The Circles of the Knights Sentinel *'The Knights'- The fighting men of the Sentinels. Recruited at six, they are named Pages. They provide basic support to the order, and recieve training, housing and board in return. At the age of twelve they are named Squires, and their true combat training begins.. At eighteen, if deemed worthy, they recieve the rank of Knight and become true fighting men. Those who display exceptional prowess and leadership potential are named Sentinels at the age of 24. Regiment Commander rank: Sentinel. Cohort 'Commander 'Rank: Guardian. Company 'Commander '' Rank': Warden. Chapter 'Commander 'Rank: Master. *'The Scions'- Priests and Chaplains of the Knights. Heal the Knights in battle and keep the faith of the Gods. Regiment rank: Pilgrim. Cohort Rank: Chaplain. Company Rank: Warbrother. Chapter Rank: Warfather. *'The Archons'- Disciplinarians and lawkeepers of the Knights. Ensure that the weak are weeded out of the order and that the Knights remain a orderly fighting force. Regiment rank: Justicar. Cohort Rank: Seraphim. Company Rank: Dominion. Chapter Rank: Solar. *'The Lorekeepers'- Wizards and arcanists of the Knights. Protect the Knights from supernatural threats and keep safe the arcane secrets of the order. Regiment rank: Acolyte. Cohort Rank: Sage. Company Rank: Librarian. Chapter Rank: Lorekeeper. *'The Rangers'- Scouts and spies of the order. Forage and gather for the Knights in the field, and act as the orders eyes and ears. Regiment rank: Scout. Cohort Rank: Watcher. Company Rank: Hawkeye. Chapter Rank: Pathfinder. *'The Seneschals'- Logisticians of the order. Oversee the treasury, armory and all other matters necessary to keep the Knights well-equipped and well fed. Regiment rank: Clerk. Cohort Rank: Chronicler. Company Rank: Numerist. Chapter Rank: Quartermaster. The Knights Sentinel Order of Battle *'Regiment'- 30 Knights, 30 Cavaliers, 60 Squires/support staff *'Cohort'- 4 Regiments: 30 Sentinels, 120 Knights, 120 Cavaliers, 300 Squires/support staff *'Company'- 6 Cohorts: 180 Sentinels, 720 Knights, 720 Cavaliers, 1,800 Squires/support staff *'Chapter'- 10 Companies: 1,800 Sentinels, 7,200 Knights, 7,200 Cavaliers, 18,000 Squires/ support staff